


Collection of unfinished Hetalia Drabbles

by notkewlio



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gen, M/M, Probably ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:32:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notkewlio/pseuds/notkewlio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each chapter will have a specific summary.<br/>A lot of these are things i started with good intent but never finished! Since i probably wont be updating Loving enemies this week i thought maybe i would share these so that they can see the light of day. Most of them were probably not proof read, and probably wont be, so i hope that doesnt cause much interruption to your reading.<br/>I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nights with La Luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred is pretty much an insomniac, and he likes to wake up his room mate to have late night chats. College AU.

“Lovino?”

A whisper in the dark, a hushed breath of a name woke Lovino from his sleep.

“Lovino, are you awake?” Lovino stirs, inhaling sharply, mildly confused.

“huh? Oh yeah.. sure…” He buries his face into his pillow, eyes slipping shut against his will.

“Lovino! I can’t sleep.” Lovino opens his eyes. It was alfred, his roommate, again awake in the middle of the night. The italian boy moves until he’s laying on his back, his eyes open to the white ceiling.

“What are you thinking about this time, Alfred. make it quick, i'm very tired.” Lovino mumbles. Long ago had he grown used to Alfred's late night chats, half the time he wasn’t actually awake.

“I'm just lonely.” Alfred whispers back.

“Why?” Lovino yawns. How alfred did anything during the day when he got close to no sleep during the night, Lovino just didn't know. “Im here, there's no reason to be lonely.” Lovino half wished he could see alfred's face. Alas, due to the angle of the beds in their small room, lovino could only barely see Alfred’s trademark cowlick when he was laying down.

“Not that kind of lonely.”

“then what do you mean?” A stretch of thick silence greets lovino’s question. Had alfred fallen asleep? Lovino doubted it.

“lovino, are we dating?”

“No we are not, but that doesn’t mean we can’t.” Outside lovino's window, transparent clouds passed over the moon. Lovino stretches, now completely awake. He often found that during these nights when he was woken up by alfred, he found himself at a calm and almost meditative state. He wasn't thinking about anything but he wasn't bored; it was the perfect time to just gaze out his window and enjoy the night time hours.

Lovino might as well enjoy himself. These interruptions to lovino's sleeping patterns were often and took a long time, sometimes taking until morning.

“Dont fall asleep again, please.” Alfred whispers, voice soft.

“Okay,” Lovino finds himself promising.

half an hour passes. Lovino's breathing matches itself with alfred’s steady pace of inhale, exhale. He almost falls back to sleep several times, but he doesn’t, blinking rapidly to stay awake. Even if they weren't talking, alfred really appreciated the company of lovino's consciousness.

“Lovino, this is going to sound weird, but… can i sleep with you?” Alfred gently says, his voice cautious.

“What do you mean?”

“Like, just.. just lay with you, in your bed. Until morning. Maybe i could sleep like that.”

“Um, sure.” Lovino finds himself agreeing to alfred's idea. he didn't mind too much, and if alfred was sleeping, that meant lovino was.

There was a soft shuffling of blankets as Alfred gets up from his bed to walk to lovino's. Lovino turns his face from the moonlit window and gazes up at alfred. Wrapped in a blanket, he looks like a shadow, his freckled face peering out from above his blanket. Lovino shuffles to one side of his bed, pushing down the covers.

Alfred discards his blanket, placing it over the covers of Lovino's bed, and lays down besides Lovino. At first, he lays face up, his breathing shallow. Lovino lays next to him, still gazing out of the window at the moon.

“Would it be okay if I…” Alfred starts, his voice barely louder than a breath.  
“If you what?”

“Got closer.”

Lovino, for the sake of making it less awkward than it was quickly becoming, answers quickly.

“That’s fine.” He assures, his voice gentle. The blankets shift quietly as Alfred, somewhat hesitantly, moves closer to Lovino. Alfred and Lovino are quick to find a comfortable position, Alfred curled up and Lovino curved around him. They face each other, breathing quietly, as if they were scared of breaking the silence that had fallen around them.

“Lovino…” Alfred whispers, but he doesn’t continue. Lovino hums his acknowledgement, but now that Alfred was here, comfortably pressing into him, Lovino found himself slipping into sleep. Alfred was soon drifting off too.

 

When the sun rose, it was bright.

 

 


	2. Knight in shining Armour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovino/Alfred. College AU. A first attempt for my other finished fic, "in which lovino hates christmas and Alfred is offended".

"Lovino, you look like shit."

"thanks, Alfred." Lovino, best friend of Alfred Jones and grade A student at Hetalia W. Academy, replied, annoyed he had been interrupted while he was supposed to be studying.

"no really, you like you've been run over by a truck full of massive mounds of elephant shit." Alfred continued, grinning at Lovino from his place on the bed behind the desk. They were in their dorm room, the one they shared. It had one desk, two beds, a large closet and assortment of other tiny pieces of furniture.

Lovino places his face down on his textbook in resignation.  "Alfred, why do you do this to me."

"it's beacuse I care."

"if you cared, you'd do something than tell me I looked like elephant-truck roadkill."

"You need a break. Lets go out!" Alfred suggests.

"You just want me to buy you ice cream." Lovino mutters, sitting up and running a hand through his hair.

"Thats not the only reason! I'm doing this for you, and like, the ice cream is just a bonus." When Lovino didn't reply, Alfred hops off the bed and goes to stand behind Lovino at the desk, his hands on Lovino's shoulders. "C'mon. You do need a break. Besides, you can't remember all this stuff without giving your brain some time to absorb the material you've just learned. Let's go." Alfred leans closer and throws his arms around Lovino, his mouth right by Lovino's ear. "Please?"

It was times like these that Lovino wanted to kiss Alfred. It was also times like these that made him wonder if the two of them were dating or not. Hell, the line was so blurred, he didnt even know anymore. Everyone else seemed to think they were, and would often send teasing messages to the both of them saying things such as " _did you kiss yet??!?!_ " or " _just bone each other already_ " or other, more terrifying things.

The only thing that stopped Lovino and Alfreds relationship from changing into a romantic one was, apparently, Lovino and Alfred themselves. The pieces just hadn't fallen into place yet.

"Fine, you bastard. Let's go get some ice cream." Lovino said, slamming his text book shut. "You win." Lovino wouldn't mind if their relationship changed into one of romance. He actually wanted that. But alas, Alfred hadn't done anything about their predicament, and Lovino was content where they were.

"Yay!! Just for you, I'll buy this time." Alfred offers, standing straight and going to get their coats out of the closet.

"Wow, what a gentleman you are." Lovino replies sarcastically. He puts on his coat and walks out the door, without waiting for his roommate.

\-----

"Thank you," Lovino tells the man working at the ice cream shop as they exit the building. The tall shop keeper waves good bye and wishes them a happy holiday. The boys begin to walk back to the dorm, about a 2 block walk from the shop. Lovino looks up at the sky that was passing; full of stars and not a cloud in sight. The night was chilly, but it wasn't windy or freezing. Lovino's ideal weather.

The ice cream was cold and delicious. It was a welcome treat after so many hours of studying for his soon coming winter finals. Lovino wanted to do a good job with his finals, like always, but it wasnt very easily attainable. It came after hard work and intense study sessions.

Alfred, on the other hand, didnt give a flying fuck about studying, because he was a theater kid and you cant _really_ study for theater. Alfred was a natural born talent- whether it be improv or comedy or epics or anything really, he could do it. He was a one man show, or so Lovino was told. Lovino didnt really know that much about theater.

"mmm, this is delicious." Alfred says happily, licking his ice cream cone. "What flavor did you get this time, Lovino?"

Lovino blinks, looking up at alfred. "Oh, i got plain vanilla this time. What about you?" He eats a spoonful of his ice cream and smiles. this ice cream is _delicious_ , just like always.

"I got mint chocolate chip again!" Alfred says, holding his ice cream cone up a little to show it off.

"You never try anything new, Alfred."

"Rude! I do too try new things! I do all the time." Alfred defends. While he talks, his mint ice cream begins to drip onto his fingers. "Like the other day, I tried studying with you!"

"And we both know how well that went."

"I thought it went great!" Alfred says, his mouth full of ice cream.

"I got almost nothing done because you kept distracting me." Lovino eats another spoonful of his ice cream. "You were loud and obnoxious."

"I was not!" Alfred cries. Lovino notices that Alfred has a little chocolate piece on his chin, just below his lip. He smiles to himself, deciding not to tell the other boy.

"Yes you were, Alfred, you're always loud and obnoxious." Lovino had finished his ice cream by now. As they turn the corner, lovino dumps his bowl and spoon in a trashcan.

The lamp posts over head glow warmly and shine on alfreds hair, making it look golden. He was truly beautiful. Lovino quickly averted his gaze, blushing softly. He hoped the dim lighting and his tan skin would hide the coloring of his cheeks.

In front of them was the college, almost glowing with the lit windows and lightened with street lights down to the front door. Lovino thought it looked like a castle, with its grand doors and its stone walls. He laughed quietly to himself, if they went to school at a castle, that would make lovino a prince at least. would that make Alfred his night in shining armour?


	3. The Bet Placed at a World Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Alfred make a dumb bet, which ends up with Arthur going to school in texas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one i might,, actually finish,,,

"British schools have decreased in-school violence by 5% in the past year. American schools have had more shootings in the last 5 years than any other country has had in the last 20. German schools-"  
"Hey, England. Bet you wouldn't last a week in an American school." America, inspired by Germany's rambling at the front of the meeting room, whispers a bet to England. Germany goes on with his statistics, not noticing the disturbance.  
"I bet I could last the whole year at your terrible schools. But what reason would I have to torture myself like that?" England muttered back.  
"We could set a wager."  
"What kind of wager?" England was a betting man at heart. Years of riding the seas as a pirate never actually went away, leaving modern day England with thrill issues and a gambling problem.  
America seemed to think for a moment. "If I win, if you can't make it through the whole entire school year in America, then I get your spot at the world table, and I get to make you watch all the John Wayne movies in existence."  
"You only want my seat because you think if you take naps Germany won't see you." England deadpanned.  
"I have my reasons." America shrugged.  
"And if I do make it through the school year?" England couldn't see why he couldn't make it through the year. It would be simple.  
"Then I'll never eat McDonald's at a world meeting again." America offered, his eyes bright.  
"That's not nearly enough."  
"I'll... Sit and watch all of classic doctor who."  
"Even though the daleks scare you?" England smirked at America.  
"Yes."  
"Then you're on. Deal." they shook hands. That was about when Germany realized they weren't paying attention.  
"Excuse me, but may I ask what you two are doing?" Germany asked, his voice annoyed.  
"Iggy here just agreed to a bet with me."  
"England, what did I tell you about betting at the table?" Germany chided, shaking his head gently.  
"He bet I couldn't make it at an American school for a whole year, who am I to prove him right?" England protested. "It'll be easy."  
Italy's cheerful voice piped in from besides Germany. "American schools are rough, England! Even Germany said so."  
"When did he say that?" England asked.  
"I said it when you were apparently placing your bet." the German frowned, smoothing his hair back with a hand. "I thought you were the smart one, England."  
"Excuse you! I happen to be the United-"  
"United bloody kingdom, I know." Germanys tired voice overlapped England's. England's face screwed up in a look of anger and insult. "Please, can we continue the meeting?"  
England only huffed and sat back in his chair, arms crossed. America didn't even bother to stifle his giggles. England cut a glare in his direction, and America hardly batted an eyelash as he wiggled his fingers in a little wave.  
  
"Do we have to go to a school in Texas?" England demanded. He was glaring at the picture of the school America had provided him. _Home of the Lions_ , it read. America nodded.  
"Yes, I told you I would pick the school. Besides, I've attended school there before, about 80 years ago? Yeah. Like 80 years. They like me there."   
"Were you lead quarter back?" England sneered.  
America shrugged, unaffected. "Nope. I was the one who dug their baseball team out of the cracks in the wall and made my teams dreams come true."  
"You were on a baseball team?" England, although America was a sporty guy, couldn't really seen him on a baseball team.  
"Sure was. If they still have it, I'm actually up on a plaque in their trophy hallway." America took the picture back from England.  
"Aren't they going to recognize you, then?"   
"It's been 80 years, iggy. Everyone there at that time is most likely gone. Also, I looked different back then. I was leaner."  
"I really don't think you've changed that much." England rolled his eyes.  
America leaned forward, an excited glint in his eyes. "See that's just the thing! Being so close to only one part of my population changes me, if only slightly. Back then I had no freckles, my hair was curlier, and I had a thicker Texan accent."  
"Ugh, please tell me you wont get one this time." England _hated_ Texan accents. They were the stupidest thing he had ever heard.  
America laughed, his shoulders bouncing. "Who knows? Its been 80 years, the population has changed."  
England nodded. He knew how much 80 years really meant to a country. "Fine. I've already started preparations for this upcoming school year. When do we start?"  
"Next week. Second week of August." Alfred said sharply. "Me and you will become new kids Alfred Jones and Arthur Kirkland. We live together with my brother Matthew Williams and our adoptive father."  
"Our... Father."  
"France has volunteered to be our dad for parent teacher conferences. Our story is that he raised Matthew in canada, then more or less adopted me in texas, and is the host family for you, who is a transfer student from England."  
"He's only going to flirt with all the teachers and students of age, you know that right?" England deadpanned. America a smirked.  
"Yeah... But once France has his mind set on something..."  
England shook his head. "Whatever, whatever. Why is Canada coming along? I thought he hated American schools just as much as I do."  
"He hates it more when we fight, though. He's coming along as a 'peacekeeper'."  
"A peacekeeper?"  
"That's what he told me. He thought it would be better if it wasn't just us, if we had another country to confide in." America smiled.   
"I guess that makes sense."  
"Oh!" America snapped his fingers. "I forgot. This school doesn't get many transfer students, so you're going to be really popular for a month or so."  
"Really? Only a month?"  
"Yeah. As soon as they all know who you are, things will settle down and they'll forget about you."  
"What if they like me?" England asked, his eyebrows raising. "They might grow very fond of me."  
"Eh, once they get used to the sexy accent, they won't be interested anymore."  
"Sexy accent?" England laughed. "You think my accent is sexy?"  
"Yeah," America scoffed. "I do." England rolled his eyes. America didn't have the decency to be ashamed for saying a comment like that. It was always pretty obvious what he liked.  
"Alright, come on. Germany wants to have a meeting with me, you, France and Canada. We're already late." America said, standing up and collecting the papers about his school.  
England, muttering curses the whole time, followed him to the meeting.  
  
"You ready?"  
Alfred's clear voice caught Arthur's attention. He had been zoning out, his cup of coffee held at his lips as if he had gone to drink it but forgot to actually tip the liquid into his mouth.  
"Oh, yeah." Arthur set his mug down on the breakfast table.  
Alfred laughed. "Nervous?" Arthur drowned at him. How dare he be so cheerful in the morning.   
"Of course not."  
"Well not nervous people don't zone out like you did just now."  
Arthur waved his hand, brushing away the accusation. "Somethings happening in my country. I got distracted."  
"You're in Texas now!" Alfred smiled. "Now you have to focus on American politics and issues. Ready to hear who Donald trump is?" Alfred sat down besides Arthur, instantly slouching into his chair.


End file.
